Una sencilla muestra de amor
by Mikan Hirasawa OwO
Summary: ¿Se han imaginado a un Shikamaru enamorado? En esta aventura veremos no solo eso, sino como está dispuesto a llegar a la muerte solo por proteger a esa persona especial. Los personajes aqui presentados no son de mi autoría, a excepción de Nozomi, Taiki y Keiji, los demás son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Una Sencilla Muestra de Amor

Un día en la aldea de Konoha, el equipo Asuma iba ante el Hokage para entregar el reporte de su última misión.

-¡Asuma-sensei! ¿Crees que tendremos misiones un poco más complejas?-dijo Ino un poco desesperada.

-¿Podríamos tener una comida pronto, Asuma-sensei?-dijo Choji muy animado y hambriento.

-No lo sé Ino, muy posiblemente sí- dijo Asuma mientras reía.

Shikamaru iba caminando despacio, pero se percató de un ruido y movimientos efímeros en las azoteas de las casas

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo para si mismo

Siguió meditando y continuó caminando sin prestar mucha atención a sus compañeros. Asuma siguió hablando con Ino y Choji

-En cuanto a la comida, posiblemente iremos después de hablar con el Hokage.

Ya donde el Hokage.

-Aquí tiene el reporte de la misión-

-Bien, el señor Feudal quedó satisfecho, aquí tienen su paga-dijo el Tercer Hokage mientras le daba el dinero correspondiente a Asuma.

-¿Satisfecho? Si casi ni nos movimos- replicó Ino.

-¡Vaya!, últimamente tenemos muchos novatos exigentes-dijo el Tercero con alegría.

-Ino, tú tienes que atender la florería de tu familia también-dijo Asuma tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Sí, pero aun así…

Es interrumpida por un fuerte ventarrón que abrió solo una ventana y se vio entrar una hoja.

-¿Por qué te gusta hacer eso?-pregunto el Tercero.

-Shikamaru, ¿a quién le habla el Hokage?-preguntó Choji a Shikamaru.

-No sé.-le contestó Shikamaru imitándole.

-Déjela Hokage, sabe que le gusta llamar la atención de los novatos- dijo Asuma con entusiasmo.

-Sensei, ¿a quién le están hablando?-preguntó Ino desesperada.

En eso la hoja desapareció entre humo y del humo salió una chica, alta, de complexión media. Vestía un leotardo negro, un cinturón con sus herramientas, mapas, pergaminos, etc., una capa color beige, la cual iba desde sus hombros y caía hasta sus pies y un par de zapatos negros. Su primera acción fue reverenciar al Hokage, con la mano derecha sobre el pecho y la mano izquierda sobre la espalda.

-Hokage, buenas tardes, aquí traigo mi reporte de misión-dijo la misteriosa chica.

\- ¡Cuidado Hokage! Lo va a atacar-gritó Ino al tiempo que sacaba un kunai y se iba en contra de la chica ya que pensó que se trataba de un enemigo.

Asuma y el Hokage se echan a reír.

-¿Por qué se ríen?-preguntó Shikamaru quien había permanecido estupefacto.

En un momento Ino estaba a punto de tocar a la chica y al siguiente ya se encontraba en el piso.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pensaron los tres novatos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando todos reaccionaron la chica estaba sobre Ino y, mientras caía sobre ella, su capa ondeó dejando ver una legítima banda ninja de Konoha en su brazo. Asuma y el Hokage seguían riendo.

-Sigo esperando el día en que alguien pueda tocarte, Nozomi.

-Únicamente en sus sueños, señor.

-Siempre serás más veloz ¿Y cómo viste a mis muchachos? ¿Crees que estén preparados?

-No, por la primera impresión ya estarían reprobados-contestó con dureza la chica.

-¿Qué?-gritaron al unísono los novatos.

-Eso veo-dijo Asuma pensativo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con curiosidad Shikamaru, sin saber a que se referían.

-No saben trabajar en equipo, dejaron morir sola a su compañera y alguien es demasiado instintiva, debería aprender a controlar sus impulsos- contestó Nozomi. Escuchó que Ino bufó y después de un rato se levantó de Ino-Bueno, ya me divertí mucho con ustedes.

-Aguarda, ¿a quien vi hace rato sobre los tejados fuiste tú?

-¿Me pudiste ver?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Vi algo moverse rápidamente, fue algo efímero.

-¡Vaya! Creo que alguien tiene posibilidad de pasar los chunnin-después se dirigió al Tercero-Señor, las rebeliones contra la aldea se han aminorado y controlado, por lo que no habrá interrupción en el desarrollo de los exámenes chunnin.

-Muy bien Nozomi, un trabajo impecable como siempre-Después le habló a Asuma-¿A quién de tu equipo propondrías para el examen Asuma?

-A los tres-contestó decidido.

-¡Wow! Los novatos a los chunnin, hace tiempo que no veo eso-dijo Nozomi con asombro.

-Estoy de acuerdo, la última vez que se vio algo así fue hace 4 años, cuando lo presentaste Nozomi.

-Así es Asuma. Bueno, si el señor Hokage ya no me necesita, me retiro.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras a la ceremonia para que propongan a los que presentarán el examen.

-De acuerdo señor-se inclina y se fue a sentar en algún lado de la oficina.

Después de un rato llegaron los ninjas, profesores, alumnos y espectadores, que participarían en la ceremonia. Al final los 9 novatos fueron propuestos y, al poco tiempo de acabada la reunión, cada ninja se fue por su lado.

Uno de ellos, rubio, ruidoso e inquieto fue invitado por su ex-maestro a celebrar que fue propuesto para presentar un gran examen y lo llevo a comer fideos.

-Gracias Iruka-sensei-dijo emocionado Naruto.

-Es lo menos que te mereces Naruto, has crecido y avanzado mucho.

\- Si quiero ser el Hokage así debe ser.

Entra Nozomi a la tienda.

-Señor, buenas noches. Me da una orden 12 por favor.

-¡Que ilusa! Las órdenes llegan hasta el #10-pensó Naruto con malicia.

-Nozomi, que milagro, ya te extrañábamos. En seguida sale-contestó alegre el dueño de la tienda.

-¿Qué? ¿Si existe ese platillo?-pensó Naruto.

-Muchas gracias-sentándose junto a Naruto

-Nozomi-chan, ¿cuánto tiempo sin verte?-preguntó Iruka-sensei con mucho ánimo y alegría.

-¡Iruka-sensei!, ¿cómo has estado?

-¿Quién es la anciana, Iruka-sensei?-preguntó Naruto mientras seguía comiendo.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, soy solo dos años mayor que tú, Naruto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Fácil, eres el rubio más travieso y nombrado en la aldea.

-Pues eso ya cambio, mira-le muestra la banda en su frente-soy un ninja.

-Eso no es nuevo-se descubre su brazo y la banda en él-Ésta es la mía.

-Presumida-dijo Naruto mientras veía la bandana, después continuó comiendo.

-Naruto, respétala. Es tu superior, ella es una jounin, tú apenas eres un gennin-dijo irritado Iruka.

En ese momento entra el equipo Asuma a la tienda y se quedan escuchando.

-¿Una jounin? Pero es dos años mayor que yo-dijo sorprendido, casi escupiendo sus fideos, pero con un tono de enojo.

-Yo sí se aplicarme, señor futuro Hokage-contestó Nozomi tajantemente.

-Deja de burlarte-contestó molesto.

-Asuma-sensei, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?-preguntó Ino.

-Pensé que lo descubrirían.

-Miren, es Asuma y su dúo de chillones y el callado-dijo Nozomi al percatarse de la presencia del equipo Asuma.

-Tranquila Ino, solo quiere provocarte-pensó Ino mientras se tranquilizaba a si misma.

-Con que una jounin, ¿eh?-dijo Shikamaru asombrado mientras se sentaba junto Nozomi.

-Así es.

-Presumida-dijo Ino entre dientes.

-Ya está tu pedido Nozomi-dijo el dueño mientras ponía en la mesa un gran plato de ramen.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?-dijo Naruto cuando vio el plato de ramen de Nozomi y mientras le surgía un gran antojo.

-Sí, es lo que acostumbro comer, ¿por qué?

-Porque engordaras o no te lo acabarás y será un desperdicio de ramen- contestó Naruto tratando de convencerla de que se lo dé a él.

-El peso va y viene, pero la satisfacción de comerme este plato único, que es y será diferente al resto de los demás. Pero te propongo un trato.- dijo al recibir el mensaje de Naruto.

-¿Cuál?

-Pago un platillo igual para ti y competiremos. Él último que se lo acabe pagará las próximas cenas al otro.

-De acuerdo, no perderé-Pensando- Comeré delicioso próximamente.

-Sírvale el que iba a ser mi segundo plato, por favor-dijo Nozomi al dueño.

-Claro, pero...

-Por favor-interrumpiéndolo.

-Sí, enseguida.

Le sirven a Naruto un plato parecido al de Nozomi y empezaron la competencia. Al minuto todos se sorprenden pues Nozomi llevaba la mitad del plato, mientras Naruto solo llevaba una cuarta parte. Al siguiente minuto Nozomi terminó su plato y Naruto no había avanzado mucho.

-Creo que he ganado y al parecer no puedes continuar con el plato y nunca me he permitido que se desperdicie un plato, me comeré lo que dejaste-toma el plato y se comió todo lo que había en él-¡Que delicioso! Ya extrañaba comer aquí, ¿me daría el tercer plato por favor?

-Con mucho gusto Nozomi.

Todos los novatos se quedaron estupefactos, ellos llevaban la mitad de los platos normales.

-¿Cómo puede tener ese cuerpo si come como Choji?-pensó Ino.

-No sabía que hay chicas que aman la comida como yo. Creo que me he enamorado-pensó Choji.

-Esta chica es un estuche de monerías-pensó Shikamaru.

-Aquí está, provecho-le da el tercer plato de ramen.

-Muchas gracias-se lo come todo disfrutándolo más-Me comería otro, pero siento una pesadez en el ambiente-comentó a los presentes mientras Naruto la veía con ojos de odio y sufrimiento-Provecho a todos-se dirigió a la señorita-¿Cuánto te debo?

-100 000 yenes.

-De acuerdo, aquí tiene-le tiende el dinero y la aparta un poco de donde se encontraban los demás y hablando un poco más bajo-Aproximadamente, ¿cuánto consume Naruto en un día y que tan seguido viene?

-Aproximadamente lo mismo que tú y viene muy seguido-contestó la señorita imitándole.

-De acuerdo, te pago 3 meses, para que Iruka-sensei no pague siempre las cenas.

-Pero Nozomi, tu ganaste, el debe pagar por ti.

-No te preocupes. Podrías avisarle a Iruka-sensei.

-Bueno, yo le digo.

-Y avísenme cuando esté por acabarse el pago.

-Sí, gracias por venir. Es un placer tenerte aquí Nozomi.

Nozomi salió de la tienda y caminó tranquilamente y de repente siente la presencia de alguien más.

-Seguir a una dama es descortés, ¿no lo crees?

-Perdona, pero fue impulsivo. Quería saber más de ti, pero me da un poco de pena-contestó Shikamaru.

-Ya sabes que no muerdo a menos que me hagan algo-da un salto-Como eso...veo que usas tu sombra como arma.

-Vaya, que analítica eres, pero estás en aire-dijo al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba unos kunais.

Le dan directo a Nozomi, pero al siguiente momento se desvaneció, viéndose que era un clon de sombras. Apareció detrás de Shikamaru y lo tomó por los brazos.

-Hola guapo.

-Y rápida también, pero no tanto…-vio que estaba expuesta a su sombra y la atrapó, pero al instante se volvió a desvanecer-¿Qué demonios?

Nozomi cae encima de él y lo amarra con una cuerda por los brazos.

-Vaya estrategia, ibas delante de mí por un segundo-se sienta sobre él para que no pudiera moverse.

-Oye, lo siento por atacarte así, pero quería ver más de tí. Lo que dije hace rato era cierto, quiero saber más de la ti, perdona. ¿Y crees que pueda tener una cita contigo?

-Usualmente no salgo con chicos que quieren matarme primero y luego me invitan a salir, pero ¿por qué no intentarlo una vez?

El resto presenció lo ocurrido y quedaron en shock al ver que fue Shikamaru quien se animó a invitar a Nozomi, por la manera en que la invitó y que al final de todo Nozomi aceptará.

-Vaya forma de invitar a alguien a salir. Son tal para cual, pero ¿por qué la invitó a ella?-se preguntó Ino a si misma.

-Maldito Shikamaru, me robó a mi chica, ¿ahora con quien comeré montañas de comida?-pensó Choji.

-¡Ay Shikamaru! Sabes cómo complicar las cosas.-río Asuma.

-¡Hey Shikamaru!

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-volteando a verlo.

-¿Por qué dejaste que te diera una paliza?

-Ella es mejor que yo Naruto-después en voz baja dijo-y creo que me encanta.

Nozomi lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo. Se paró y soltó a Shikamaru.

-Te veo después.

-¿Dónde te busco?

-Sabrás de mí-se fue con su gran velocidad.

-¿Había previsto esto? ¿Por qué no se fue desde el comienzo con su gran velocidad? Pensó Shikamaru.

Días después, mientras el equipo Asuma entrenaba

-¿Qué habrá sido de ella?-dijo Shikamaru mientras meditaba debajo de un gran árbol.

-¿De quién hablas?-dijo Nozomi quien se encontraba en una rama del árbol.

-Miren quien nos honra con su presencia.

Llamaron la atención de los demás.

-Otra vez ella. Pensé que no la volveríamos a ver-dijo Ino un poco celosa.

-Déjalos en paz Ino-después les grito-¡Hey, Shikamaru! Veo que ya vinieron por ti. Puedes irte.

-Perdona Asuma. Te lo devuelvo mañana-gritando para que la escucharan.

-Sí, pero llévatelo antes de que me arrepienta o que él empiece a decir de nuevo "¿dónde está?, no he sabido nada de ella"-riendo.

-Sensei, ¿por qué dice eso?-dijo Shikamaru un poco avergonzado.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Será que me ha olvidado?"-gritaron Ino y Choji al mismo tiempo.

-Cállense ustedes dos-dirigiéndose a Nozomi mientras se sonrojaba-Vámonos por favor.

-Sí, claro-riendo.

Se alejan un poco.

-Acompañarme a mi casa, necesito cambiarme.

-Claro

Ya en casa de Nozomi, ella entra y se cambia de ropa, deja atrás su traje ninja y se pone un vestido negro sencillo, corto, unos guantes y su cinturón ninja. Cuando sale, Shikamaru se quedó estupefacto. Shikamaru se quedó boquiabierto un momento.

-¡Wow!-sonrojándose- Oye, ¿no has visto a una linda chica que entró a ahí?

-Deja de intentarlo y vámonos ya.

Fueron a dar un gran paseo por toda la aldea para que Shikamaru le enseñará todo lo que había cambiado durante los 8 meses que Nozomi estuvo afuera. Solo había un pequeño detalle, Shikamaru no sabía mucho de la aldea pues no era amante de pasear en Konoha, aun así fueron comer (o que Nozomi comiera), compraron muchos dulces y más antojos que les pudieran surgir. En eso Shikamaru vio una tienda que tenía algo que le llamó la atención y quiso dársela al instante, pero lo compró y lo guardó hasta el final. Ya al final del día regresaron a casa de Nozomi.

-Me encanto salir contigo-dijo feliz Nozomi.

-Igual a mí, aunque me moleste que no me dejaras pagar mucho.

-Jejejeje, no quería dejarte sin dinero. Has visto mi forma de comer.

-Bueno, sí, pero...

-Pero nada-lo interrumpe-Te divertiste, ¿no? Eso es lo que importa.

-Sí...oye, cierra los ojos.

-¿Para?

-Tú hazlo.

Cuando Nozomi le obedeció y cerró los ojos, Shikamaru sacó un pequeño peluche de un Vencejo y lo puso en sus manos.

 **Nota: Vencejo es un ave muy veloz**

-Lo vi y me recordó a ti, son igual de veloces, supongo.

-¡Que hermoso! Gracias Shikamaru, ¡que lindo! Gracias-gritó con una voz muy chillona.

-Lo hago por verte sonreír-sonríe y se sonroja.

Nozomi le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero Shikamaru se apartó

-Mmmmm...buenas noches-entró a su casa.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?-se preguntó Shikamaru al reaccionar.

Pasaron los días y Nozomi estaba consternada, pensaba que Shikamaru ya no la veía atractiva, al final no pudo besarlo y daba muchas vueltas al asunto. "¿Qué hice para que Shikamaru no aceptará mi beso?" Se preguntaba. Siempre que ella quería preguntarle Shikamaru la evadía.  
Pasaba el tiempo y nada cambiaba, Nozomi dejó de buscarlo y empezó a pedir misiones con tal de salir de la aldea. Shikamaru, por su parte, se dio cuenta de su error, pero no encontraba las palabras para poder pedirle perdón a Nozomi.

Los días siguieron pasando y los chicos presentaron el examen para subir a rango chunnin.

 **Nota: Leer el manga y/o ver el anime en lo referente al examen chunnin solo imagínense a Shikamaru un poco más desconcentrado y consternado.**

Al final Shikamaru fue ascendido a chunnin por Tsunade y no tardaron en asignarle misión fuera del equipo Asuma.

-Bien Shikamaru, estas son tus instrucciones, tu superior llegará en cualquier momento-dijo Tsunade.

-De acuerdo-Pensando-Qué pesadez no llevo ni una semana como chunnin y ya me mandan a misiones.

En ese momento Nozomi entró a la habitación y se portó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Él es el último integrante?-preguntó a Tsunade.

-Sí

-Bien, partiremos cuanto antes

Ambos salen de la oficina.

-Nozomi, es bueno verte-dijo Shikamaru nervioso.

-Sí. No hay tiempo, debemos irnos pronto.

-Pero…-pensando-¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?

Fue una sencilla misión de protección con un equipo de 4 personas, pero el embajador se puso estricto con quienes debían protegerlo, no aceptaría a ningún ninja que no fuera un jounin, pero vio el desempeño de Shikamaru en los exámenes, por lo que pidió que él fuera parte de su escolta.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea, ya en la noche, entregaron el reporte a la Hokage. Después de eso Shikamaru decidió hablar con Nozomi.

-Nozomi, ¿por qué me has estado evitando?-parándose enfrente de Nozomi y evitando que continúe caminando.

-Tú eres quien me evito desde el principio. No quiero verte por el momento. Bueno, me voy-dijo indiferente Nozomi.

La toma por la mano.

-¿Por qué se dejó atrapar?-se preguntó Shikamaru.

-Suéltame por favor-dijo cabizbaja y con voz entrecortada.

-Nozomi, yo lo siento, de verdad. Se lo que querías hacer, pero entré en pánico. No quería herirte y…

No se habían dado cuenta que por ir "discutiendo" habían salido de la aldea y se encontraban en el bosque, cuando fueron atacados. Nozomi empuja a Shikamaru, evitando que lo golpeara un kunai.

-Muéstrate-gritó Nozomi.

Apareció un chico alto, de complexión delgada, pero musculoso, de tez blanca, ojos marrones, cabello castaño. Iba vestido con una camisa y pantalones negros, con una capa parecida a la de Nozomi, pero en color negro y también llevaba zapatos negros.

-¡Vaya Nozomi! Me sigues impresionando-dijo el chico misterioso mientras aplaudía.

-Tú de nuevo-dijo Nozomi.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo linda.

-No me digas así, te lo he prohibido.

-¿Me prohíbes que diga la verdad?

-Te prohibí que te pasaras de listo conmigo.

En eso Shikamaru logra incorporarse y se interpone entre Nozomi y el chico misterioso.

-No sé quién seas, pero la dama dijo que no.

El chico logró acortar la distancia entre ellos con una impresionante velocidad y estrella a Shikamaru, que estaba perplejo por lo rápido que se movió, contra un árbol.

-¿Desde cuándo los mocosos te protegen? Aguarda, ¿desde cuándo necesitas protección?-preguntó con tono de burla.

-Solo lárgate.

-Pero el bebé te hizo enojar y llorar, puedo matarlo si así lo pides.

Al oír lo que el hombre misterioso decía Shikamaru entró en pánico.

-No, tus asuntos son conmigo, así que habla, ¿qué haces aquí, Taiki?

-Quería saber si por fin te unirás a mí-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Shikamaru logró reaccionar y lanzó un par de shurikens. Taiki atrapó los shurikens al mismo tiempo que tronaba la boca.

-Los bebés no deben jugar con estas cosas. Keiji, ya sabes que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Keiji?-preguntó nerviosa Nozomi

Desde los arbustos una sombra grande y corpulenta salió con una velocidad descomunal. Se vislumbró un chico alto y muy musculoso de cabello negro y ojos grises penetrantes, vestía de la misma forma que lo hacía Taiki, salvo por la capa que era de color blanco.

Nozomi sabía lo que pasaría si dejaba que Shikamaru peleara con Keiji. Keiji avanzó con una velocidad casi divina y atacó a Shikamaru.

-Ser ninja es cosa de adultos. Te lo dejaré muy claro mocoso.

Shikamaru no pudo ver los movimientos de Keiji, por lo que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-Parece que es mi…

Keiji sacó velozmente una katana e iba directamente a los puntos de chakra de Shikamaru. Solo se pudo ver un ligero rastro de sangre mientras Keiji reía. También logró escucharse la risa de Taiki, pero después de varios segundos ambos pararon de reír.

-¿Qué hiciste Keiji? Eres un estúpido-se quedó pasmado.

\- ¿Qué?- voltea a ver a Shikamaru

Nozomi detuvo la espada con su antebrazo, el cual resultó con una gran cortada y ensangrentado. Volteó a ver a los ojos a Keiji

-¿Me extrañaste muchachón?

Lo único que impedía que la espada siguiera su curso era el hueso, lo demás ya había sido cortado por la hoja de la katana.

-¿Cómo es posible? Tú no tenías esa velocidad.-preguntó asombrado Keiji.

-No me iba a quedar atrás de ti para siempre-con su otra mano sacó un kunai y empezó a atacar a Keiji para apartarlo de donde estaba Shikamaru.

Keiji, al retroceder, tropieza, abriendo una brecha que Nozomi aprovecha para atacar y dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Keiji, levántate. No seas holgazán-gritó Taiki.

Taiki iba a atacar a Nozomi, pero no pudo ni moverse.

-Nozomi, es tu oportunidad-gritó Shikamaru con un sello en la mano.

-Tú, insolente-le gritó Taiki.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Nozomi tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse

-Debí matarte desde el principio-dijo Nozomi con un tono de odio en su voz-Jutsu de invocación "Hell Kiss".

Tras realizar distintos sellos una espada amenazante color rojo como la sangre apareció. Nozomi no dudo ni un segundo y atravesó de un tajo a Taiki.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Taiki con voz ya apagada y con tono de sufrimiento.

-Tus sentimientos enfermizos y tu sed de poder te llevaron a este final. Ahora laméntate en el infierno.

Clavó la espada en el pecho de Taiki y, con un giro de la misma, lo rebano a la mitad. Por su parte Shikamaru detuvo su jutsu. Shikamaru corrió a Nozomi y le ayudó a sostenerse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Nozomi aun con la espada en mano y con gran dificultad para moverse.

-Vamos con la Hokage para que te sane.

-Tranquilo, es solo un rasguño.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la aldea con mucha dificultad ya que Nozomi estaba por desmayarse, gracias a la gran pérdida de sangre. Keiji logró recuperar la conciencia, tomo su Katana y poco a poco se acercó a ellos, tanto porque estaba débil como para que no se percataran de su presencia.

-Lo pagarás Nozomi-susurró Keiji-

Mientras Keiji les daba alcance, Nozomi se dio cuenta que los seguían y al percibir el ataque empujó a Shikamaru, quien fue a dar contra el suelo. La katana de Keiji atravesó el hombro derecho de Nozomi. Keiji uso su último rastro de chakra, redirigiéndola a la espada, la cual fue cubierta por algo en forma de rayo y, al atacar, recorrió el cuerpo de Nozomi, quien soltó un gran grito de dolor.  
Shikamaru no soporto la escena y vio que la Hell Kiss caía al piso de las manos de Nozomi, la tomó y le dio un tajo en la pierna a Keiji, quien cayó y liberó a Nozomi. Shikamaru soltó la espada y cargó en sus brazos a Nozomi.

-Nozomi, resiste por favor. Todo es mi culpa-echó a correr a la aldea-si te hubiera dicho desde el comienzo que...que…-la desesperación, el miedo y las ganas de llorar no le permitieron continuar.

-No es tu culpa Shikamaru-dijo Nozomi retorciéndose de dolor y en voz baja.

Nozomi abrió los ojos y cruzó la mirada con los de Shikamaru, quien había volteado a verla, sorprendido de que siguiera consciente.

-Tú también-respiró con gran dificultad-me gustas.

Nozomi cerró los ojos y quedó inconsciente. Shikamaru siguió corriendo con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Resiste...Nozomi. Te llevaré con Tsunade-sama y estarás bien.

Al entrar por la puerta de Konoha, los ninjas que la cuidaban vieron a Shikamaru acercándose.

-¿Qué pasó Shikamaru? Oímos ruidos y ya íbamos para allá... ¿Qué?-dijo el vigilante con una cara de susto.

Conforme Shikamaru se acercaba vieron que traía en brazos a Nozomi.

-Lo siento, debo llevarla con la Hokage-contestó Shikamaru.

Shikamaru siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la Mansión Hokage. Ya ahí, corrió hasta la oficina de la Hokage haciendo mucho ruido.

-Hokage-gritó Shikamaru

-Estoy ocupada, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Tsunade quien estaba escribiendo, pero no los volteó a ver.

-Ayúdela por favor.

-¿Ayudar? ¿A quién?

Volteó a verlos. Encontró a un Shikamaru muy agitado, polvoriento y ensangrentado y a una Nozomi derrotada, inconsciente, polvorienta y ensangrentada, pero feliz.

-Rápido, vamos a la habitación contigua.

Entraron a la habitación y Shikamaru la recostó en una cama que ahí se encontraba. Tsunade se acercó a ella y comenzó a curarla. Después de un rato cuando pudieron detener las hemorragias, vendarla, curarla y bañarla, la dejaron recostada en la cama. Tsunade tomó unas esposas y sujeto a Nozomi a la cama por la mano derecha.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Nozomi tiene la costumbre de despertarse e irse a trotar, correr, andar por la aldea aun con su cuerpo débil y lastimado.

-Necia como ella sola.

-Sí, pero yo diría que es demasiado testaruda. ¿Te quedarás a cuidarla?

-Posiblemente.

Tsunade comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Como gustes. Hay un baño y cuartos para invitados en algún lado del edificio, por si quieres darte una ducha.

-Hokage, ¿quiénes eran Taiki y Keiji? ¿Por qué buscaban a Nozomi?-preguntó con seriedad Shikamaru.

Tsunade se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta, regresó lentamente a la habitación y se sentó en el marco de la ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama donde estaba Nozomi, la abre y empieza a fumar.

-Sabrás que hay muchos ninjas renegados en las aldeas. Pues Taiki había presentado los exámenes chunnin el mismo año que Nozomi, ahí fue donde se conocieron. Taiki venia de la aldea oculta entre la arena. Al final de los exámenes ellos se convirtieron en chunnin y habían forjado una gran amistad, se frecuentaron mucho a pesar de la distancia, pero un día Taiki se dio cuenta de que no prosperaría si se quedaba en la aldea, así que se fue y empezó por su cuenta, volviéndose un ninja renegado. Quiso convencer a Nozomi, pues vio todo el potencial que tenía, además que para ese entonces ya había algo sentimental entre ellos dos. A pesar de eso Nozomi no lo siguió y eso comenzó a volver loco a Taiki, pero nunca se rindió. Siguió con sus misiones para reunir dinero y personas para consolidar algo estable, claro que tratando de convencer a Nozomi. Reuniendo personas conoció a Keiji, en el momento en el que lo vio supo que sería un gran compañero y así fue. Cuando se le unió empezaron a obtener muchas ganancias.  
Taiki seguía buscando a Nozomi, siempre que ella regresaba de sus misiones ya estaba listo y dispuesto a buscarla. Se estaban volviendo una molestia, nuestras únicas opciones eran capturarlos o matarlos, creo que matarlos fue la opción desde el comienzo.

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo por un momento y después preguntó con interés a Tsunade.

-¿Y qué fue el Jutsu que uso Nozomi? ¿"Hell Kiss"?

Tsunade se sorprendió ante ese comentario.

-¿Con qué Hell Kiss? No sé de qué me hablas. Me retiro. (Pensando) ¡Vaya! Por fin lo dominó.

Tsunade se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Shikamaru golpeó la puerta.

-Tsunade-sama, sé que me miente, puedo verlo en su rostro. Usted sabe algo y quiero saber que es

-Bien, pero no salió de mis labios-contestó con un tono tranquilo- En una de las misiones que fueron encargadas a Nozomi interceptaron a un grupo de ninjas que venía de muy lejos, vieron que eran buscados en su país y los atraparon. Cuando les confiscaron las cosas encontraron un pergamino que se quedó Nozomi y ella misma se lo entregó al Tercero. El tercero al abrirlo vio que tenía un sello de chakra que tomó días romper. Vieron que se trataba de jutsus muy antiguos y poderosos que se usaron en las guerras ancestrales. Nozomi y el Tercero quedaron fascinados y, a Nozomi, que estaba bajo la tutela del Tercero, le permitió entrenar con él para poder obtener esos jutsus ancestrales y medir lo peligroso que eran.  
Fueron entrenando y avanzando, pues se requería gran cantidad de chakra, velocidad, precisión y control. Debían ser ejecutados a la perfección los movimientos y suministrar el chakra necesario, un error y les costaría la vida. Terminaban muy exhaustos.  
Uno de esos Jutsus es la Hell Kiss, la espada que viste. El pergamino decía que te podía dar el poder del mismo infierno, dominarías las tinieblas y la oscuridad. También decía que aquel que sea atravesado por su filo sería condenado por sus pecados y castigados por la eternidad. Había algo referente a que fue blandida con el veneno de los mismos demonios guardianes de los pecados, claro, veneno para nosotros. Me habían dicho que uno de los dos había logrado obtenerlo, pero no dijeron quién, para mantener tranquila a la aldea. Bueno eso es todo lo que yo sé. Tengo que terminar algunas cosas, así que me retiro.

Shikamaru comprendió todo. Sin más que hacer fue a tomar una ducha y regresó a la habitación donde estaba Nozomi. Se recostó del lado de la cama que daba a la pared y maniobró un poco para recostar a Nozomi en su pecho. Después de dos días Nozomi despertó.

-¡Que buen descanso!-dijo Nozomi abriendo los ojos. Quiso estirarse pero algo le impidió hacerlo-¡Que demo...!-ve su mano derecha esposada a la cama-¡Maldita sea! ¡Suéltenme!

Se abre la puerta y entra Tsunade muy molesta porque Nozomi la despertó.

-¡Podrías bajar el volumen!

-Tsunade-sama, ¿en serio fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió? ¿Unas esposas?

-Perdiste demasiada sangre y tuviste heridas muy graves. ¿Ya notaste tus brazos?

Nozomi quiso seguir moviéndose y sintió una punzada en el hombro derecho.

-¡Auch!

-Te arriesgaste mucho, sobre todo con ese jutsu.

-Lo siento, sé que no deba usarlo.

-Me alegro que lo dominaras tú, siento que el Tercero no hubiera podido con él. Es demasiado peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero no quería que lo lastimaran.

-Está bien, solo cuida en qué momento lo usas-se retira.

-Espera Tsunade-sama, regrese y libéreme por favor.

En ese momento en otro lado de Konoha

-Toma, hice lo mejor que pude-dijo Ino.

-Gracias Ino, espero le guste-contestó Shikamaru.

-¡Aja, como sea! Bueno, cuando la veas dile que gracias.

Shikamaru ya iba a llegar a la puerta cuando se voltea hacia Ino.

-¿Por qué?

-Te salvó. Ella no es muy de mi agrado, pero tú eres mi familia y te salvo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa

-Claro Ino.

Se va directo a la mansión del Hokage. Antes de entrar a la habitación escucha algunos ruidos.

-¡Qué bien! Ya despertó.

Entra en la habitación

-Nozomi, que bueno que ya despertaste.

Nozomi paró de gritar, lo miró fijamente y se sonrojo al ver las flores.

-No esperaba verte Shikamaru.

Shikamaru colocó el ramo de flores en un florero que estaba en una mesa de noche, cerca de la cama.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero he estado aquí desde hace dos noches.

-¿Dos noches? ¿Tanto tiempo dormí?

\- Así es.

-Tengo demasiada hambre-dijo Nozomi sintiendo su estómago.

-Te suelto si a cambio prometes no irte corriendo y me dejas invitarte a comer.

-Mmmmm…-analizaba el rostro de Shikamaru, pero no soporto el hambre-está bien.

La liberó y le ayudo a pararse. Nozomi salió de la habitación con las flores que Shikamaru dejó previamente en el florero. Shikamaru las vio, pero no dijo nada. Empezaron a caminar por la aldea para llegar a la tienda de fideos. Llegaron y Nozomi comió la orden de siempre pero por duplicado. Descansaron un poco bajo un árbol que estaba afuera de la tienda, pues a Nozomi le había dado sueño y quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Shikamaru, quien sintió latir su corazón como nunca.  
El día fue pasando rápido, pero Shikamaru lo siento sintió eterno. Cuando Nozomi despertó de su sueño ya empezaba a ponerse el sol.

-Que delicia es dormir después de comer-despertándose.

Se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru la estaba abrazando y se sonrojó.

-Shikamaru, perdona.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que descanses.

-Bien, deje que me invitaras a comer y no salí corriendo. He cumplido mi parte. Nos vemos-se levanta.

Iba a andar con su gran velocidad cuando Shikamaru logra atraparla por la muñeca derecha.

-Esta vez no lindura.

La jala hacia él y pasa su otra mano por su cintura.

-Shikamaru-dijo Nozomi toda colorada. Solo pudo ocultar su cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru-Me lastimas.

-No es verdad. Ven acompáñame-la suelta.

-¿A dónde?

Shikamaru no habló y, ayudándole, la llevó al parque que estaba a las faldas del monumento de los Hokage. Shikamaru ya estaba en lo alto y a Nozomi le faltaban unos cuantos escalones.

-Vamos, un poco más.

Cuando Nozomi terminó de subir las escaleras se encontró con el resto de los novatos en una fila y viendo al lado opuesto de donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué es esto Shikamaru? No me digas que quieres que pelee con todos, no digo que no pueda, pero es demasiado para como estoy en estos momentos.

Los novatos se percataron de su presencia y se giraron a verlos. Shikamaru quedó a espaldas de Nozomi. Akamaru le entregó un sobre cerrado a Nozomi. Nozomi lo tomó, lo abrió y lo leyó de frente a Shikamaru.

Nozomi: (leyendo)  
"Nozomi:  
Hoy es el día en que te diré lo que siento por ti, hoy es el momento en el que ya no le temo a nada. Desde que te empecé a conocer sentía una curiosidad y un deseo de estar a tu lado, para protegerte, ya vimos que eso no pasó así. Aun así sigo dispuesto a luchar para estar a tu lado. Nunca me rendiré.

Sinceramente Shikamaru"

Nozomi volteó a verlo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y muy colorada.

-¿Es verdad?

-Aún hay más

La tomó de los hombros y la giró hacia donde estaban los novatos, quienes tenían en las manos un gran cartel que decía "¿Quieres ser mi novia?". Nozomi se volvió para cruzar la mirada de Shikamaru una vez más, se fue contra él y lo iba a abrazar cuando él la tomó de la cintura y la cargo. Se vio como el sol en el horizonte encajaba como un marco de una bella escena.

-Claro que acepto-le besó la frente a Shikamaru.


	2. Vamos al infierno La nueva familia

* **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Kishimoto. El resto aquí presentado, Nozomi y todos los del inframundo son creación mía, igual que la historia.

Hola, pues aquí retomando un poco este hobby. Primero una disculpa por desaparecerme un rato, el semestre en la uni me mató y antes de que el siguiente lo haga les dejo la siguiente parte de este Shikazomi, aunque no hay mucho. Si son fans del ShikaTema, no me tiren tierra, solo es una historia.

* * *

Una mañana como cualquier otra el sol salía sobre la aldea oculta de la hoja. En el interior de la aldea, en alguna parte boscosa cercana a un prado y un lago un grupo de shinobis aguardaban un tanto molestos y un tanto somnolientos.

—Shikamaru—dijo Naruto que se hallaba acostado sobre el pasto luchando por no caer dormido— ¿A qué hora llegará tu novia?

— ¡Sí Shikamaru!—gritó Ino muy molesta—Son las 7 de la mañana y ella no está aquí.

—Calma chicos—dijo el interrogado—Si se dieran cuenta de…

Fue interrumpido por un chico que también se hallaba recostado en el pasto con un perrito acostado en su pecho.

—Sé que es linda Shikamaru, pero no vale la pena el levantarnos temprano.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Kiba?—preguntó molesto Shikamaru.

—Tranquilos chicos—dijo Lee dando puñetazos al aire acompañados de algunas patadas—Se ve que será un gran entrenamiento—dijo animado—No por nada Gai-sensei nos insistió que viniéramos.

—Neji—dijo Tenten— ¿No fue Lee quien insistió en que viniéramos?

—Sí—contestó el aludido—Solo escucho "entrenamiento de una gran jounin" de la boca de Gai-sensei y empezó a insistir.

—Shikamaru—dijo Choji llamando la atención del chico mientras comía una bolsa de frituras— ¿Tardará mucho?

—Eso es lo que les traté de decir desde un comienzo. Ella ha estado aquí desde hace rato.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritaron todos.

— ¿Y dónde está que no la veo?—preguntó desesperada Sakura.

—Aquí arriba señorita—dijo una voz en la rama de un árbol.

Efectivamente Nozomi se encontraba parada de cabeza en la rama, sostenida con sus pies y un poco de chakra.

— ¡Nozomi!—gritó Shikamaru invitándola a que bajara.

—Deberían de prestar más atención a sus alrededores—dijo bajando del árbol—Veo que los 11 de Konoha han venido. Primero que nada agradezco que hayan venido ya sea porque así lo quisieron o sus maestros se los recomendaron o sus amigos los invitaron.

—Basta de hablar. Empecemos—gritó Naruto.

—Bien, me encanta ese entusiasmo. Empecemos, acompáñenme al lago por favor.

Todos caminaron hacia el lago que tenía flotando un tronco.

—Bien, tengo una primera misión para ustedes. Si logran superarla podrán irse y librarse de este entrenamiento.

— ¿Eso es en serio?—preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, quien lo logre no tendrá que estar aquí el resto del día. Los demás harán el entrenamiento y solo hay dos formas en las que se pueden ir de aquí; uno, cansados, pero con mejores capacidades de las que ya tienen o dos, inconscientes.

— ¡¿Quéééé?!—gritaron varios. Otros simplemente tragaron saliva.

—Bien, lo que tienen que hacer es lo siguiente—saltó y cayó en el tronco suavemente—Quiero que observen el agua y lo que haré.

Y sin más se paró de manos con los pies perfectamente rectos y unos momentos después abrió las piernas quedando en una perfecta pose de "T".

—Quien haga esto podrá retirarse.

—Eso es muy sencillo Nozomi—refunfuñó Naruto.

—Bien Naruto—sonrió—Si quieren hacerlo interesante quiero que además hagan diez flexiones. Lo importante es que lo realicen sin que el agua se mueva en ningún momento, tal y como lo estoy haciendo—comenzó las flexiones y el agua nunca se movió.

—Sí, yo quiero hacerlo primer—gritó emocionado Lee.

—Tranquilo Lee—dijo Nozomi parándose con normalidad—Todos lo harán al mismo tiempo—lanzó un kunai a una cuerda que sostenía unos troncos perfectamente apilados.

Los troncos rodaron al agua y hubo 11 troncos. Uno para cada uno. Quedaron en forma de círculo y con una distancia considerable.

—Bien son 7:15. Tienen hasta las 8 de la mañana para intentarlo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué tan poco tiempo?—gritaron Ino y Sakura.

—No sé porque se están quejando, el equipo Gai ya está en sus respectivos troncos.

Los novatos voltearon y vieron a dichos chicos que ya estaban empezando con los problemas de equilibrio al pararse de manos. Tres chapuzones se escucharon.

—Bien allá voy—gritó Kiba—Nozomi-san, ¿podrías cuidar de Akamaru?

—Por supuesto—recibió en sus brazos al cachorro.

—Espera Kiba-kun—dijo Hinata—Vamos tras de ti.

El equipo Kurenai se abrió paso a sus respectivos troncos y tres chapuzones más se escucharon.

— ¡Vamos Sakura! Después de ti—dijo Ino.

—Será un placer seguirte Ino—contestó con emoción Sakura.

Al parecer las chicas controlaron mejor el aterrizaje, pero aun así cayeron después de algunos segundos.

—Ni creas que tienes ventaja ante ellos solo porque tu si notaste mi presencia. No estás tan lejos de su nivel—dijo Nozomi acariciando a Akamaru.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Vamos Choji—grito Shikamaru.

—Vamos—respondió el aludido.

Con Shikamaru paso algo similar a lo que paso con Sakura e Ino, mientras que con Choji fue un nuevo chapuzón. Uno a uno, caída tras caída todos lo intentaban, excepto por uno.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto?, ¿renunciaras?—preguntó Nozomi.

—No, solo que no veo el chiste a todo esto—dijo molesto—Me esperaba otra cosa de ti.

—Entonces demuéstrame que me equivoco, ve y demuéstrame que esto es un chiste y así te irás con Kakashi o Jiraya.

—Muy bien, te taparé esa boca—dio un gran salto y al llegar al tronco la fuerza que llevaba lo engaño y cayó con un gran chapuzón—Maldita sea, cómo dejé que me envolviera en esto.

—Tendremos una gran diversión Akamaru—dijo Nozomi acariciándolo.

Transcurridos diez minutos los chicos empezaron a adquirir equilibrio, pero no lo suficiente para que el agua no se moviera.

A las 7:30 los que iban mejorando el control eran el equipo Gai, Hinata, Sakura e Ino. El resto iba un poco atrás excepto por Naruto que no avanzó mucho. De pronto Lee gritó.

—Nozomi-san, esto es para obtener equilibrio en nuestro cuerpo y con nuestro entorno, ¿o me equivoco?

— ¡Vaya! Alguien comenzó a razonar—le contestó.

— ¿Es necesario traer nuestro equipo?—preguntó de nuevo.

— ¿Acaso yo me deshice de algo?—le recriminó.

—No, pero…

—Bien, si creen que de esa forma lo conseguirán pueden hacer a un lado sus equipos ninjas, sandalias, pesas, cualquier aditamento y vestimenta que crean les esté impidiendo avanzar.

Las chicas solo hicieron a un lado sus cinturones, sandalias y demás bolsas con armas y/o pergaminos. Con los chicos fue diferente, cada uno se quitó lo anterior y también se despojaron de camisas y chamarras. Uno que otro también se quitó pesas.

— ¿Creen que ahora tendrán un mejor equilibrio con su sistema de trabajo?

— ¡Sí!—gritaron todos al unísono.

—Eso veremos—después se dirigió a Akamaru—No lo lograrán a menos de que sientan ese libre flujo y libre intercambio de energía con la naturaleza.

Uno a uno siguieron los chapuzones. Neji y Lee tenían la idea pero no administraban bien la fuerza que requerían para hacer las flexiones sin que el agua se moviera. Poco a poco Shino y Shikamaru lograron mejorar y alcanzar a Neji y Lee. Las chicas permanecieron constantes en la prueba pues al parecer les costaba mantener la concentración. Al final estaban Naruto, Choji y Kiba a quienes la frustración les impedía empezar. Así continuaron el tiempo restante y los únicos que iban a lograrlo fueron Neji y Lee, pero el tiempo se les acabó.

— ¡Vaya!, muchos me sorprendieron, pero aun así no fue suficiente—dijo Nozomi contenta— En primera les hace falta fuerza en cada músculo de su cuerpo y recuerden que el cerebro también es un músculo. Aun así les hace falta control físico, por lo que es lo que más trabajaremos el día de hoy. Recuerden que el secreto está en el centro de cuerpo y ese es el vientre.

—Nozomi, ¿podríamos descansar?—dijeron unos cuantos.

—Buena idea, mal momento. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo mejor comienza ahora.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas Nozomi puso a los chicos a hacer distintos tipos de flexiones, diferentes tipos de ejercicio para trabajar los abdominales, para pierna, para espalda, para brazo, para pecho, etcétera. Cada parte del cuerpo de los chicos estaba trabajando.

Para relajar los músculos corrían o trotaban alrededor del prado. Por cada serie que no completaran o por cada uno que cayera cansado sin terminar alguna serie de ejercicios lograba que todos obtuvieran una vuelta extra al prado en el que se hallaban. Para que no reclamaran Nozomi los acompañó en el ejercicio, haciendo cada serie y guiando las vueltas al prado.

—Ahora entiendo porque no engorda—dijo jadeando Ino.

— ¿Qué pasó muchachos?, ¿ya se cansaron?—dijo Nozomi llena de energía—Está bien, creo que se han ganado 5 minutos de descanso.

Todos cayeron a descansar en el piso.

—No se los recomiendo chicos, se enfriarán y se entumirán y les dolerá mucho. Mejor hagan un poco de estiramiento. Les quiero recordar que estaremos aquí hasta las seis de la tarde así que estiren y tomen agua.

— ¡Hola jovencitos!

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz mientras intentaban estirar. Vieron a una señora de avanzada edad caminando a las orillas del lago y que se acercaba poco a poco.

—Buenas tardes señora—contestó Nozomi acercándose a ella— ¿Qué hace por aquí?

—Estaba en mi paseo habitual por el bosque y es la primera vez que los veo.

—No me diga que estamos molestándola.

—No, solo que es la primera vez que me encuentro con personas por estos lados de la aldea y es interesante ver a tantos jóvenes decididos a entrenar.

— ¡Ehmm! Nozomi, creo que es hora de continuar—dijo Shikamaru un poco extrañado por la presencia de aquella anciana.

—Si claro, comiencen las 30 vueltas que me deben de la última media hora. Discúlpeme señora, debemos seguir entrenando.

Nozomi iba a echar a correr pero la señora la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

—Disculpa mi atrevimiento. No es de buena educación dejar a una persona mayor hablando sola. Además quisiera seguir hablando contigo.

—Lo siento, si eso es lo que desea tendrá que ser en alguna otra ocasión. Estoy ocupada en estos momentos—dijo mientras se soltaba.

— ¡Nozomi!—grito Naruto furioso y tomándola de los hombros—Ven y terminemos con esto, empezaste esto con nosotros y lo terminaremos juntos. No creas que te escaparas—Empezó a jalarla pero sintió que no avanzaba.

La señora también lo había agarrado por la muñeca.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal muchachito. Dos jóvenes decididos y empeñados a continuar lo que sea.

— ¿De qué está hablando señora?—gritó Naruto desesperado.

—Oigan, ¿qué sucede?—gritó Kiba— ¿no piensan venir?

Poco a poco se acercaban los demás a donde se hallaban Naruto y Nozomi.

—Lo siento chicos, pero los necesito para algo realmente importante.

Nozomi logró liberarse a ella y liberar a Naruto.

—Señora, por el bienestar de la hoja, tendré que detenerla.

—Muy bien, es lo justo.

Nozomi se acercaba cuidadosamente para arrestarla.

— ¿Qué está pasando? No puedo moverme—grito Naruto.

Nozomi volteo a verlo y vio que no había nada sujetándolo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Naruto?—dijo Nozomi distraída. De pronto sintió una sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo—Tampoco puedo moverme.

—Chicos, hay que ayudarlos—gritó Shikamaru.

Se acercaron pero a unos cuantos metros algo les impedía el paso, algo como un muro invisible.

—Bien, como ya no molestarán podremos irnos—dijo la señora.

Camino para alejarse de aquel sitio y poderse ir de una vez.

—Si nosotros no podemos pasar, tal vez mi sombra sí—dijo Shikamaru realizando algunos sellos. Su sombra pudo avanzar.

—Ustedes ya no importan—alzó una mano y una fuerza empujó y lanzó por los aires al resto de los shinobis.

La señora se internó en el bosque con Nozomi y Naruto, quienes gritaban e intentaban soltarse sin lograr nada. Después de caminar un rato, la señora se detuvo y dijo unas palabras poco entendibles, cerró los ojos y sopló hacia la nada. Ahí se abrió un vórtice que fue haciéndose grande.

— ¿A dónde nos lleva? —preguntó Naruto preocupado.

Y sin más camino hacia el portal arrastrando todavía a Nozomi y Naruto. Cruzaron el portal y todo el panorama cambió, el ambiente se tornó lúgubre y con tonalidad oscura. Todo lo que parecía naturaleza en ese lugar; plantas, tierra, montes, paredes rocosas, etcétera, tenía un extraño color púrpura en su estructura.

Se encontraban en un camino que conforme avanzaban su estructura se volvía extraña. Este camino iba bajando en forma de cuadrado durante varios pisos. En el fondo se encontraba una cueva a la cuál mucha gente de piel azul claro se dirigía.

—Oiga, ¿me podría decir dónde estamos? Este lugar me está dando miedo—dijo Naruto.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la señora que los había llevado ahí, pero ya no tenía la misma apariencia de antes ya que de verse como una señora de avanzada edad y de estatura baja se veía como una señora alta de complexión media, de tez azul claro, como cada individuo que veían en ese lugar, pero la suya era muy resplandeciente, también contaba con una hermosa cabellera larga y de color azul. Todo eso le daba una apariencia de tener unos treinta y pocos años.

—Estamos en mi hogar, cariño. Estamos en el inframundo—contestó la recién transformada mujer.

— ¿Cariño? ¿Inframundo? ¿Qué es lo que dijo? —gritó Naruto—Nozomi, haz algo. ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

— Si usted creó ese portal y nos trajo al inframundo, es algo importante en este lugar, ¿no es cierto?

—Tienes razón dulzura.

En Konoha

—Debemos ir tras ellos—dijo Sakura

—No podemos ir todos. Vayamos con la Hokage para contarle lo acontecido—dijo Shikamaru estresado y tratando de mantenerse calmado.

—Shikamaru tiene razón, es mejor que vayamos con Tsunade-sama—dijo Neji.

—Bien, andando—gritó Kiba.

A pesar de lo cansados que se encontraban comenzaron a andar hacia la mansión Hokage.

Después de unos minutos llegaron y entraron violentamente a la oficina de la Hokage.

— ¡Maldición!, debo poner una puerta con contraseña—susurró Tsunade molesta por la interrupción.

—Tsunade-sama—grito Shikamaru agitado—Se han llevado a Nozomi y a Naruto.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién?—preguntó con preocupación.

—No sabemos quién es, no es ningún enemigo que hayamos enfrentado, ni ninguna persona de la hoja o de alguna otra aldea. Lo único que sabemos es que es una señora de avanzada edad—dijo Sakura agitada.

—Eso no sirve de nada. Lo único que podemos hacer es mantener vigilada la aldea. Shizune llama a Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai.

—Sí Tsunade-sama.

—Espere Hokage-sama—dijo Neji—Tengo información que puede servirnos de algo.

—Habla ya—le exigió Tsunade.

—Mientras evitábamos que se llevaran a ese par vi que la anciana traía un extraño collar en su cuello. Tenía una piedra oscura con una rendija de color rojo simulando un ojo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás seguro?

—Así es Hokage-sama

—Shizune, tráeme ese libro ahora.

—Sí Tsunade-sama—Shizune corrió a buscar el libro.

—Creí que solo era una leyenda.

— ¿De qué está hablando Hokage?—preguntó Shikamaru impaciente.

—Chicos, cuando yo era niña en la aldea se escuchaban historias o leyendas del origen de todo, de la creación de nuestro mundo y otros mundos y de cómo estos se conectaban entre sí. Hay dos mundos principales con los que nuestro mundo se conecta y que, según la leyenda, son el cielo y el inframundo, eso gracias a un pilar o árbol.

—Aquí está Hokage-sama.

—Gracias Shizune—comenzó a contar la historia mientras ojeaba dicho libro—La leyenda más popular cuenta que unos gemelos jugaban a la pelota la mayor parte del tiempo y, al parecer, hacían tanto escándalo que molestaron a los señores del inframundo. Estos retaron a los gemelos a un juego de pelota en el inframundo, juego que los gemelos aceptaron. Los señores del inframundo obtuvieron la victoria usando sus poderes. El castigo que recibieron los gemelos fue la muerte, además de que los descuartizaron y la cabeza de los gemelos fue colocada en un árbol en el inframundo. Aún con vida, uno de los gemelos escupió una especie de salvia, la cual entro en contacto con la piel de una de las gobernantes del inframundo y quedo en cinta. Posteriormente dio a luz a un par de gemelos que crecieron con la misma energía y pasión que su padre y su tío. Un día jugando a la pelota se enteran de lo sucedido a su padre y deciden hacer algo, por lo que siguieron jugando a la pelota hasta que los señores del inframundo los llamaron y retaron a un juego de pelota. Les pusieron los mismos obstáculos y trampas que sufrió su padre, pero pudieron seguir adelante y vencieron a los señores del inframundo.*** Además del reconocimiento, poderes y facilidades que obtuvieron se dice que les fue ofrecido cierto medallón que les confería habilidades como fuerza, resistencia e inmortalidad, el cual fue rechazado por estos muchachos y continuó siendo el símbolo de los gobernantes del inframundo—al fin encontró lo que buscaba— ¿Eso es lo que viste Neji?

—Sí, ese es exactamente el collar que traía la señora.

—Quiere decir que quien se los llevo es parte de los gobernantes del inframundo—dijo Kiba.

—Pues tenemos un gran lío entre manos.

— ¿Por qué lo dice Hokage-sama?—preguntó Sakura.

—No es una coincidencia que se llevaran a esos dos. Ese par tiene un poder inigualable, sobre todo por el Kyubi, pero el poder de Nozomi no se queda atrás. Podrían conseguir cualquier cosa si logran obtener sus energías y potenciarlas al máximo. El equilibrio que existe desde el origen puede verse quebrantado.

—Tenemos que evitarlo Hokage-sama.

—Sí, hay que buscarlos de inmediato.

—Bien Hokage, propongo liderar un equipo de rescate.

—Es una buena idea Shikamaru, al parecer has estado pensando en algo, pero hay un problema. Si es que es alguien del inframundo y se los llevo a dicho lugar, ¿cómo planeas llegar ahí?

—Pues si es una leyenda que tiene elementos físicos que hemos visto puede que dicho pilar se encuentre en algún lado—dijo Sakura.

—Pero no hay ningún registro de ello y si llegara a existir les puedo asegurar que no es en algún lugar cercano y el camino al pilar no será fácil—concluyó Neji.

—Eso lo pensé muy bien, propongo que en dicho equipo estén Kiba y Neji para tener un rastreo efectivo buscando el camino que la señora haya tomado y además de nosotros tres también esté Lee para tener también un equipo de ataque.

—Bien, lo dejo en tus manos Shikamaru. Mantendré vigilada la aldea para evitar más secuestros y si encontramos algo se les pueda avisar.

—Sí Hokage-sama.

Los 4 ninjas salieron de la mansión directo a donde se encontraban anteriormente para comenzar ahí su búsqueda.

Ya en el Lago

—Bien, comencemos. Neji usa tu Byakugan para ver si percibes el chakra de alguno de los dos. Kiba y Akamaru rastreen la zona. Mientras tanto Lee y yo trabajaremos en un plan.

—Sí—contestaron los nombrados.

Mientras tano en el inframundo

—N-N-No-No-Nozomi, ¿qué haremos? Este lugar me da miedo.

—Tranquilo Naruto—comenzó a susurrar—No nos ha hecho nada desde que llegamos aquí. Parece inofensiva.

— ¿Ya se aclimataron?—preguntó la señora acercándose a ellos.

—Por favor no me toque—dijo Naruto exaltándose.

Para evitar que lo tocará la señora, Naruto retrocedió hasta que se le acabo el camino y cayó de donde se encontraban. Nozomi logró sujetarlo, pero el movimiento nervioso de Naruto provocó que ambos cayeran.

— ¡Chicos!—gritó al sentir el peligro de la caída, así que levitó y fue tras ellos para asegurarse que estuvieran a salvo.  
Aterrizaron unos cuantos niveles hacia abajo, cayendo en unos arbustos.

— ¡Chicos! Apártense de ahí pronto.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Nozomi.

—Estos arbustos son habitados por serpientes muy venenosas. Aunque su veneno es benéfico para nosotros para ustedes es letal—detuvo su discurso y lanzó un rayo que paso por en medio de Naruto y Nozomi.

—Nozomi, larguémonos de aquí. Esa señora solo nos quiere matar—le susurró al oído, abrazándola y ocultándose detrás de ella.

—Espera Naruto. Mira eso—señala en dirección a donde cayó el rayo.

Naruto volteó a ver y vio que el rayo dio contra una serpiente que salía del arbusto.

—Es obvio que los mataría en cuestión de segundos si no la detenía—la señora se acercó a ayudarles para que se pararan del arbusto—Por favor aléjense de los arbustos.

— ¿No nos hará daño?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué piensan eso?

—Nos trajiste a la fuerza desde un comienzo.

—Discúlpenme por eso, pero tenía que asegurarme que vendrían.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó Nozomi.

—El asunto es que hoy habrá un gran evento en el palacio.

—No debía ser tan brusca. Además, ¿qué tenemos que ver en su evento?—preguntó Naruto escondido detrás de Nozomi.

—Me encomendaron buscar a chicos con sus características para estar presentes en el evento.

—Si querían protección hubiera ido con la Hokage para no causar ningún alboroto.

—No creo que se hubiera dado de esa forma. Bueno, continuemos por favor.

Continuaron bajando hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, al cruzarla se encontraron en la plaza principal de la ciudad. El ambiente cambio, el morado predominante se redujo empezando a verse otras tonalidades ocres, cafés y amarillentas que predominaban en el empedrado de la ciudad, había tonalidades azules que emanaban de las lámparas de gas, las plantas y plantas ornamentales tenían tonalidades verdosas oscuro.

— ¡Wow! Se ve genial esta ciudad—gritó Naruto emocionado.

—Que bien que te guste Naruto, ahora déjame en paz—dijo Nozomi mientras golpeaba a Naruto para que la soltara.

—Nozomi, eres muy agresiva para ser una chica—dijo Naruto sobándose el costado donde Nozomi lo golpeó.

—Te puedo golpear más duro si así lo deseo, no necesito de un bebito llorón—contestó Nozomi amenazándolo.

—Por favor no peleen chicos—grito un poco la señora tratando de evitar la discusión.

Logró calmarlos y separarlos. Después les ofreció seguir conociendo la ciudad, los llevo a que conocieran las costumbres, vestimentas y comida. Estuvieron así por un largo rato en el que la señora trataba a Nozomi y Naruto como sus propios hijos y ambos ninjas sintieron una calidez y amor que recibieron de la señora como nunca lo habían recibido.

Sin embargo, unos soldados llegaron a las cercanías de donde se encontraban y, al ver a la señora, fueron a su encuentro dándole un mensaje.

—Muchachos, debo ir al palacio. Me necesitan para ver cosas del evento. ¿Pueden ir ustedes por su cuenta?

—No lo sé, solo queremos ir a nuestra casa.

—Después del evento los regresaré. Tengo que irme. El palacio se encuentra hacia el este, en dirección a la luz roja que ven por allá—dijo señalando en dirección al palacio que era el productor de dicha coloración rojiza.

—Vale, estaremos ahí.

— ¡¿Qué?! Nozomi, ¿estás segura de que iremos?

—Ella es nuestra única salida. Si no acepamos nos puede dejar aquí por siempre.

—En eso tienes razón. Está bien iremos.

— ¡Qué bien! Los estaré esperando—Se va volando.

—Esa señora es escalofriante—dijo Naruto.

—Lo sé, pero olvídate de eso. Andando, mientras más pronto lleguemos, más pronto nos iremos.

—Vamos pues.

Cruzaron la ciudad siguiendo el desello rojizo proveniente del castillo, lo que no se imaginaban era que después del paseo con la señora aún les faltaba recorrer un gran tramo de la ciudad. Al final de todo se dieron cuenta que el camino continuaba a través de un bosque que separaba la ciudad y el castillo. Continuaron pasando por tiendas de ropa, comida, etc., por lo que al llegar donde comenzaba el bosque se decidieron a descansar.

— Qué gente tan rara, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, pero supongo que llamamos mucho la atención.

—Sí—Naruto guardo silencio por un momento—Oye Nozomi

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto?—se sentó recargándose en un árbol.

— ¿Entrenas todo el tiempo?

—Jejejeje, claro que no Naruto, también me distraigo. No todo es entrenar.

— ¿Y qué haces en tu tiempo libre?, ¿estás con tu familia?

—Me gustaría, pero no tengo familia. Mis padres murieron hace tiempo.

—Así que también estás sola.

—Sí. Yo entiendo cómo te sientes Naruto.

— ¡Vaya!, nunca pensé que alguien como tú estuviera sola.

—Solo no tengo familia, pero mi sensei y mis amigos siempre han estado conmigo.

—Eso es bueno.

—Sí, por eso te diré que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras.

—Muchas gracias Nozomi—dijo sonriendo.

Ambos rieron y poco a poco el cansancio se apodero de ellos, quedando dormidos. Pasó un largo rato hasta que Nozomi se despertó.

—Naruto, despierta, ya se ha hecho un poco tarde—dijo moviéndolo un poco pero al no ver reacción le da un buen golpe.

— ¡Waaaaaaa! Nozomi, eso dolió.

—Eso te pasa por no despertar. Andando Naruto o no saldremos de aquí.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un patio de eventos junto a la entrada del palacio.

— ¿Qué clase de evento tendrá la señora?—preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, pero hay que buscarla para irnos de aquí—dijo mientras buscaba a la señora por todas partes.

En eso Naruto se tropezó cerca de unas escaleras que daban al patio y tratando de no caerse se sujetó de Nozomi, jalándola consigo y cayendo ambos por las escaleras.

—Ve lo que hiciste Naruto—dijo empujándolo pues el cayó sobre ella

—Nozomi, no tienes por qué ser tan agresiva.

Se levantaron y unos reflectores los iluminaron. Se escuchó la voz de la señora a través de unos altavoces.

— ¡Y aquí están los invitados de honor!

Todos los espectadores echaron porras.

—Niños, por favor suban—les pidió amablemente la señora.

Obedecen pues iban a pedirle que les abriera un portal, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo la señora continuó hablando.

—Pueblo, como les prometí aquí están los participantes. Ustedes pidieron una diferencia en su gobierno y aquí hay tres postulantes que pueden hacer la diferencia. Ellos harán una serie de retos en contra de tres postulantes del inframundo para ver quiénes son la mejor pareja para sus futuros reyes.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritaron Naruto y Nozomi al unísono.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—preguntó Nozomi.

—Ustedes tres competirán contra tres seres del inframundo por la mano de mis hijos.

— ¿Tres? Solo somos dos.

—Detrás de ustedes está la otra chica.

Voltean a verla y ven a una chica de la aldea de la arena.

—No puede obligarnos—grito Naruto.

—Sé que no les conté toda la verdad, pero mi pueblo es primero. Su única salida es que perdieran los retos, pero ustedes son muy buenos para perder y sé que son lo mejor que pueden recibir mis hijos. Lo siento—se voltea— ¡Qué comience!

—Naruto…ven—lo jala para que hablen en secreto y con la chica de la arena—Ya nos dijo que lo único que nos salvará es perder, entonces perdamos.

—Nozomi, si tú quieres perder púes allá tú, pero no me arrastres contigo. Yo no soy un perdedor como tú.

—Cómo quieras Naruto. Si no quieres estar con la chica de tus sueños como tú pareja perfecto, pero yo no quiero que me obliguen a casarme con alguien que no amo.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

— ¿No prestas atención? Quiere que nos casemos con sus hijos.

—Y aquí los contendientes de ésas tierras; Diego, Sapphire y Sophie. Son los mejores prospectos a futuros nobles.

Se escucha un abucheo entre las personas.

—Por edades pelearan de la siguiente forma:  
Nozomi vs. Sapphire por la mano del príncipe mayor Ra.

Sophie vs. Minzi por el príncipe menor Matsumoto.

Y por último Naruto vs. Fudo por la princesa Ayami.

Serán desafíos para probar su fuerza, valor, gallardía para ver como defenderán a su pueblo, además de pruebas de modales y educación para ver si pueden controlar eventos políticos y como tratar a su pareja.

—Bien chicos, perdamos como nunca antes—gritó Naruto.

Los chicos se enfrentaron a diversos retos físicos donde debían demostrar su agilidad, fuerza, valentía y resistencia. Fueron retos de equilibrio en troncos, esquivar objetos con ojos vendados, superar una pista de obstáculos preparada alrededor del palacio, salto por acantilados, etc., retos que a Naruto y Minzi, la chica de la arena, perdieron con facilidad, pero para Nozomi fue todo un reto perder, pues se sentía capaz de ganar todo con facilidad, desviándola de su objetivo de perder, su única salvación fue Naruto que le gritaba que recordará el objetivo, lo cual hacía en el último momento, dejando que Sapphire siempre ganará. En cuanto a la parte de retos políticos sus lados ninjas los llevaron a casi ganar, pues inconscientemente se comportaban como ninjas encubiertos sin ninguna opción de que fueran descubiertos. Sin embargo Naruto reaccionó y logró que Nozomi y Minzi también recobraran su juicio para seguir perdiendo, quedando los tres en segundo lugar. En los retos de modales Naruto solo fue él mismo pues no sabía para que se usaba cada cosa, ni sabía la forma de comportarse. Minzi y Nozomi avanzaron solo un poco en estos retos ya que sabían más que Naruto, pero tampoco lo suficiente.

El pueblo abucheaba cada vez que los participantes del inframundo ganaban, llegando a pensar que estos hacían trampa y comenzaron a pedir otra competencia.

—Seres del inframundo—habló la señora—no puedo darles lo que están pidiendo por dos razones. Una es que se hizo un contrato verbal y la otra es que los participantes humanos están cansados. Ellos no tienen nuestra resistencia, pero vieron de lo que son capaces.

Los abucheos pararon.

—Sin más declaro a Fudo, Sapphire y Sophie como vencedores.

—Alto—gritó una voz proveniente detrás de la reina—No estoy de acuerdo con esto madre. Aunque haya quedado en segundo lugar, yo vi algo especial en una de las participantes y, al tener la capacidad de elegir, aunque esté en contra tuyo, madre—dijo Ra mientras caminaba hacia el trio humano—Yo me quedo con Nozomi—la abraza por la cintura.

—Suéltame, yo no quiero ser parte de esto—dijo Nozomi mientras trataba de soltarse.

—Suéltala—gritó una voz de entre el público.

Todos voltearon a ver en dirección del grito y vieron a un grupo que avanzaba entre el público, un grupo de humanos.

—Chicos—dijo Naruto

—Me gustaría concederte esa elección Ra, pero los oros ganaron justamente.

—Ya lo decidí madre. Mi reina será Nozomi.

—Te dije que la soltaras—repitió Shikamaru molesto y dándole un fuerte golpe a Ra.

De un momento a otro Ra se encontraba en el piso.

—Cuando una dama dice que la sueltes significa que tienes que soltarla—dijo Shikamaru aún molesto.

—Shikamaru, ese fue un gran golpe—dijo Naruto.

Nozomi sintió unos brazos rodeándola por la cintura.

—Estoy aquí para protegerte.

—Gracias Shikamaru—se dirigió a la señora—Perdóneme, pero en serio necesitamos irnos—le dijo Nozomi un poco acelerada.

—Comprendo.

— ¡Vaya! Está noqueado, supongo que esto es una advertencia de Shikamaru—dijo Naruto.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?—preguntó Nozomi.

—Esa gente posee poco chakra, solo tuvimos que seguir su rastro de chakra—dijo Kiba mientras caminaban hacia Naruto y Nozomi.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaron al inframundo?—pregunto Naruto.

—Pues buscamos en los alrededores del lago y encontramos un portal que nos trajo a este lugar—contestó Lee—pero al momento de cruzar se cerró.

Al escuchar eso la señora se acercó.

—Chicos, lamento escuchar, pero puedo abrirles un nuevo portal. Además les ofrezco una disculpa por todo lo que les hice pasar.

— ¿Haría eso?—preguntaron Nozomi y Naruto.

—Por supuesto. Me ayudaron a cumplir las demandas de mi pueblo, no del modo en el que todos queríamos, pero lo hicieron y porque con ustedes me sentí como una verdadera madre otra vez. Desde que mis hijos crecieron deje de sentirme como su madre—se acercó y les susurró—inclusive siento un lazo más fuerte con ustedes que con mis hijos.

— ¿Entonces podemos llamarte madre?—preguntó Nozomi.

—Por supuesto.

Nozomi y Naruto la abrazan y, después del abrazo, la señora les abrió un portal.

—Cuídense y los iré a visitar muy seguido.

—Muchas gracias—contestaron Naruto y Nozomi.

Todos entraron al portal.  
Los chicos regresaron a la aldea de la hoja y acompañaron a Minzi a que emprendiera su viaje a la aldea de la arena.

Varios días después

Todos los novatos se encontraban reunidos. Todos andaban medio muertos por el medio día de entrenamiento que tuvieron y estaban pagando el medio día de entrenamiento que restaba.

—Hola muchachos, ¿no quieren ayudar a esta pobre anciana?—dijo una viejita que rondaba por ahí.

Ninguno le tuvo confianza, salvo por Nozomi y Naruto.

— ¡Hey, Naruto!—le gritó Nozomi.

—Lo sé—le respondió.

—Chicos, aléjense de ella—gritó Sakura.

—Madre, ¡que sorpresa!—gritaron Nozomi y Naruto.

—Vine a ver que tanto han avanzado mis hijos.

— ¿Madre?, ¿de qué están hablando esos dos?—preguntó Tenten.

—Demasiado—dijo Naruto orgulloso.

—Demuéstrenmelo—contestó la viejita.

Naruto y Nozomi corrieron hacia ella en plan de ataque. La viejita se transformó en su forma normal, dispuesta a atacar. Los demás se quedaron atónitos ante lo que ocurría ante ellos y solo se limitaron a observar.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** La hisoria de la leyenda hace alución en gran parte al pasaje del Popol Vuh en el que se habla de Xibalba, sus gobernantes y de los gemelos Hun-Hunanpú y Vucub-Hunanpú y de Hunanpú e Ixbalanqué. Les recomiendo leerlo.

Bueno chicos, gracias por leer y gracias por los reviews que me han dado,aunque son pocos, son de gran apoyo (perdonen por no recordar su nombre chicas).


End file.
